Thinking of You
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Song-Fic...Based on Cloud's lingering feelings for Aerith...I'm no good at summaries... Please R&R : Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. I also don't own the song 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my second song-fic... Yes I changed a few lyrics slightly so instead of saying 'him' it says 'her' and a few lyrics I didn't include at all, just because I felt it helped it flow better..This is meant to be about Cloud's lingering feelings for Aerith...It's not amazing, but it's not that terrible...I think... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :D

Cloud Strife walked along the pavement, his head bent, staring at the ground in front of him. He knew the route off by heart, having walked it everyday for the past two weeks.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_  
_

It was late afternoon, and the sky was beginning to darken as the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. A slight breeze ruffed his hair and brought him out of his dream like state.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

His gaze rested on the female form in front of him. Her turquoise eyes seemed to be able to see right into his soul, her chocolate brown hair pulled into a long plait, which moved gentle as a gust of wind passed. The girl was looking straight at Cloud, with a playful, yet bitter-sweet smile. He closed his eyes for no more than a few seconds. When he opened them again she was gone. But Cloud knew she'd never really been there to begin with.

__

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

''Cloud!''

He turned his head to the sound of his name. Tifa Lockhart stood outside her bar, beckoning him to join her. Her dark brown hair flowing down her back, those crimson eyes burning into him. She knew...he knew she did, he could see the pain in her eyes when they were together, because she knew he was thinking about the young flower girl.

_Cause when I'm with her  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you_

''Let's go for a walk.'' Tifa smiled up at him, her face full of hope, pleading with him to see her...for once. He nodded back and grabbed hold of her hand locking their fingers together. As they walked down the street towards a small park that resided not far for Seventh Heaven, He saw her again. Her small body was bent down, her delicate hands picking flowers and placing them in a small wooden basket. As the girl got up and began to stroll towards them, her image melted away, leaving Cloud once again staring at nothing but thin air.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center_

He turned towards Tifa, and squeezed her hand gently, she was all he had. He tried so hard to believe they could be happy. She was all a man could ask for. Beautiful, kind, loving. But she wasn't her.

_How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

_  
_

They strolled on the grass, the sky was burning red, streaked with deep oranges and bright yellows. The young woman's hand loosened slightly as she stepped in front of Cloud, so to face him. He gave Tifa a tired smile, brushing her hair away from her face. She gazed back into his blue eyes, and drew him into a passionate embrace.

_She kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
She pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

As he pulled away, she leant her head on his chest, a knowing tear rolled down her cheek. Cloud's head rested on Tifa's, but before he closed his eyes he caught a flash of pink fabric pass him by.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

_  
_

He would never be able to forgive himself for what happened. Because if he did...he felt like he was accepting her death. And he just couldn't do that.

_Cause when I'm with her  
I am thinking of you  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your..._

_  
_

As he and Tifa's bodies unlocked from each other, their eyes met. And for a second, he was met not with crimson eyes...but with turquoise. But only for a second.

_Your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay _


End file.
